


The breeze of Ibiza

by Erimori



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy, Drama, M/M, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimori/pseuds/Erimori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Levi goes to Ibiza after getting ditched by his boyfriend through many years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**The breeze of Ibiza**

_There’s something special about that guy. The way his distant eyes avert, the mysterious air that always seems to float by his presence, the fowl mouth that clearly doesn’t match his tiny frame. I want this guy to look at me._ People were always drawn to him with this kind of first impression, but apparently it was also a valid reason to break up. It came as a huge shock when his boyfriend through many years decided to end it, the sudden decision smacking him in the face with full force, leaving him completely speechless as he watched the other’s face cringe in pain.

“That’s why I can’t be with you anymore, Levi. You don’t feel anything, do you?” With those words Eren turned around and walked out of Levi’s life for good. That’s what you get for dating a younger guy, Levi told himself and went to work that day, planning to carry on as if nothing had happened. Ironically, that day his boss showed up by his desk, placing an envelop on his table.

“A little something for your hard work, remember to thank me later,” the boss hummed cheerfully before leaving with some other executives. Levi reached out and opened the envelope, finding two printed flight (hotel inclusive) tickets to Ibiza. Levi looked at his colleague who was basically hovering behind him, curious to see what the boss had gotten him.

“Ne, Hange?”

“Yes Levi?”

“Got any plans this weekend?”

“Not in particular. Why?”

“Want to go to Ibiza with me?”

“EH? Why not with your boyfriend?”

And that’s how Levi and Hange ended up in Ibiza, inhaling the fresh smell of salt water as they walked along the crowded but breathtaking shore of a foreign country, a beautiful sunset above their heads. “Why did you get your own room?” Levi asked Hange, referring to an hour ago when they checked into the hotel. “It’s not like I’m going to jump you just because I’m single.”

“Well, if I don’t get my own room I won’t get to jump other single guys,” Hange grinned. “Don’t give me that skeptical look, Levi. For once in my life, I want to fool around too.”

“I’m not giving you a skeptical look,” Levi growled, covering his face with his palm. Eren’s last words before parting echoed painfully in his mind. “This is just the way I look.”

Hange pulled Levi into a friendly embrace. “Come on, let’s find some hot guys  tonight. You need to forget about him. He’s the one missing out."

Levi smiled, but inside he felt insecure. Hot guys huh? After being in a steady relationship for this long, he wouldn’t know how to impress other men. To be honest, he had never been good at flirting. Not once had he been the one to take the first step. It had always been other men approaching him. Well, that’s ages ago now. Back then he had his youth and athletic looks. Now he was an ordinary salary man whom was ditched by his younger lover _. Damn it_ , Levi was bitter as he and Hange was seated at an outside bar, getting served by a young waiter that had a striking resemblance in looks to Eren. _Just when I came here to forget._

After a few drinks Levi was convinced that Eren was the one at fault. “It’s because you had this idea of me. You brat, don’t get ahead of yourself and expect that I reflect that defect social construction of me that you made inside your sick little head! It’s not my fault that my eyes look lifeless!”

“P-please let go,” the waiter was practically helpless, cold sweat running down his back as Levi squeezed his hand tightly, cutting off his blood circulation. “Mister, I’m not who you think I am.”

Tears appeared in the corner of Hange’s eyes as she tried to restrain her laughing. “You are so funny when you’re tipsy, Levi. Why have we never been out drinking before?”

Levi let go of the waiter and glanced at Hange with dreadful eyes. “I’m not drunk.”

“If you really do think that Eren has misjudged you, why don’t you show him that he’s wrong?” Hange asked. “This is your chance, Levi. Don’t go back and be a person that people expect you to be. Be the person you want to be, okay? We’re in Ibiza, for god’s sake, so don’t sulk about your ex and have fun!”

Somehow, Hange’s words triggered something within Levi. He recalled that rainy day when Eren had declared his love to him, that tender kiss they had shared at the wardrobe of a party when nobody was looking and those days they were climbing up the stairs with the furniture to their new apartment. Levi never wanted to go through all this again. All the trust that he had shared with another human being, the betrayal… Levi never wanted to experience this again. “I want to find a man tonight,” Levi felt his head throbbing as he poured another shot of whisky. “Not a damn brat, but a man.”

“Now we’re talking,” Hange squealed excitedly. “What more?”

“I’m the one who’s going to woo him tonight,” Levi was determined. “I’m going to be the pitcher, and it’s going to be the hottest one-night-stand ever.”

Hange whistled before excusing herself to the bathroom. When she came back to her seat, she was horrified to find Levi yet again by the waiter’s side, practically tugging at the other man’s shirt in a failing attempt to strip him down. “Hold on Levi,” Hange tried to detangle him from the scared-shitless waiter. “Not cool!”

“Damn you, tonight you’re the one who’s getting my fucking **** shoved up your tight- ugh…” Levi’s body dropped to the ground as Hange punched him straight in the stomach.

“I said _hold on_ ,” Hange said with an alarming voice before sending the waiter an angelic smile, apologizing for the trouble before dragging a lifeless Levi away with her. Hange left her drunk colleague on a bench to go and buy him some water to cool down on. She let out a heavy sigh when she returned, finding a kissing couple on the bench, but no sign of Levi. “Where the hell did that drunk dude go.”

“Wow,” Levi was amazed as he watched the waves hit the shore. “So beautiful…”

Before he realized it, he found himself amidst the waves, the water reaching his belly. He tilted his face up, staring up in the endless sky. The breeze felt amazing against his skin. Levi closed his eyes and let his feet slip off the ground, his body floating on the surface of the water. He could lie like this forever. “Ugh…” Levi’s eyes snapped open, panicking as he felt something dragging him down by the arm, water splashing around him, and then, all of a sudden his entire body was suddenly yanked up against a toned body.  
  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” a man with blonde hair and a strong jaw line was staring at him with angry and agitated eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Levi goes to Ibiza after getting ditched by his boyfriend through many years.

A deep frown was visible between Hange’s eyebrows as she let go of the spoon and fork, glaring at her colleague who was going through the menu card with the waiter, deciding what to get for breakfast. The idiot was an hour late, Hange almost done eating when he finally bothered to show up. “Where the hell did you disappear to last night?” she demanded a reasonable answer as soon as they were left to themselves. She had been searching for him for hours. “And could you please take off those stupid sunglasses? We’re sitting in the shadow, so there’s no need for those.”

Hange regret her words the instant Levi removed his sunglasses, revealing ghostly eyes that made him look almost unrecognizable. “Gosh, did you pull an all-nighter?” Hange burst out. “All these years I thought that you didn’t want to go out and drink with us after work because you were busy going home to your beloved boyfriend. But now I get it. You really can’t hold your liquor, Levi.”

“That’s not it,” Levi said and leaned in closer so only Hange could hear what he was going to say next. “You know what, Hange, I met this man yesterday.”

This got Hange’s attention, her fujoshi heart immediately erasing all the anger that she had held against him only mere seconds ago. “A man? Tell me about it.”

Hange was dying of impatience as the waiter returned with food, a standard procedure to introduce every single ingredient on the plate. “He was amazing,” Levi admitted before starting to dig in.

“Did you stay the night with him?” Hange wanted to know, disappointed when Levi shook his head.

“No. I don’t know his name and we will probably never get to see each other again,” Levi sounded down as he recalled the previous night when this stranger appeared from nowhere, pulling him out from the water. Levi remembered how the rays from the red sky had hit the man’s broad shoulders as he dragged Levi along with him, his long steps forcing Levi into an unsteady walk to keep up with the taller man’s pace.

 _“The biggest mistake people do is to underestimate the tides,”_ the man said as he let go of Levi’s hand after some minutes of walking, their eyes meeting for the first time. The man’s eyes appeared intensely blue beneath strong brows, a wild look in contrast to his groomed hair. _“But to go into the water at this time of night in your state, are you a complete moron?”_

“He really said that?” Hange couldn't believe her own ears. “What a prick. I mean, he’s totally right, but couldn’t he have put it in a nicer way?”

“Right? This is the first time a person has ever talked to me like that,” Levi said. The ones who used to hit on him in the past, back when he was single, always treated him gently, like a china doll that could break by a single touch. Apparently his looks awoke a strong maternal instinct among his admirers, a quest to protect him against all evils. That was probably why he was attracted to Eren, a young and immature boy that barely could look out for himself, a person that he himself could watch over.

After they were done eating, Hange wanted to go to a certain area known to house a lot of outdoor game activities. Just as Levi had expected, the majority of people to be found there were either couples or families with kids. “Oh my god, I’m so envious,” Hange pouted as he watched a couple passing by, the man handing a huge teddy bear over to his lady. “The perks of having a boyfriend.”

“I never knew you were the tacky type,” Levi said bluntly. “One day when you really do get a boyfriend, you’ll realize that the true perks are to be found in bed.”  
  
“Ew, Levi, too much information!” Hange begged him to stop elaborating. “Gay people might be all about that, but I like _that,”_ her eyes following another romantic couple passing by with their fingers intertwined.

“I might not be able to hold your hand, but at least I can get you a teddy bear,” Levi smirked confidently.

“Really?” Hange’s jaw was hanging in excitement.

“Really, really,” Levi tried to sound adorable. They walked around the place to check out the different activities. Levi naturally tried to find a shooting booth, feeling nostalgic as he memorized those days back in high school when he was attending the hunting club.

“There,” Hange pointed at a booth where a guy was aiming at his target with a rifle. This activity was apparently hyped, the audience being surprisingly big compared to the other booths. Levi soon found out why. Apparently, when a new round started, five people could participate and compete against each other. There were ten moving targets, small robots at the back of the booth that kept moving in unpredictable directions. Each person had ten bullets, and the one with the highest score would win the prize. The guy that was currently holding the riffle ended up hitting eight of the targets, smiling proudly as his girlfriend as the booth owner shouted: “The best score so far! Two more spots left! Anybody who wants to take up the challenge? Otherwise, this gentleman will take the prize!”

“Which one do you want?” Levi asked Hange, the shelf above the booth containing an endless number of cute prizes.

“I want that one,” Hange pointed at the cheesiest looking pink fluffy teddy bear that Levi had ever laid his eyes on. People were whispering in excitement as Levi got a hold of the riffle – the way he easily handled it gave away that he had done this before. Levi held the riffle up and closed his left eye, focusing on the moving targets before him, taking a few seconds to recognize the moving pattern before sending the bullets flying. People around him were totally awestruck when he managed to put all the targets down

“It’s the pink one you want, right?” Levi smirked, feeling satisfaction as he saw the shocked expression plastered on Hange’s face. Hange was about to reply when the game organizer yelled into the speaker, drowning out Hange’s voice.

“Oh! The men are feisty today! Ladies, you really got yourselves some good men there. We got our fifth participator!”

 _Why would another person participate in this round when the prize is as good as mine_ , Levi wondered as he turned to look at the person who was making his way over to the game organizer. Levi couldn’t believe his own eyes – it was the man from last night, and he looked even more handsome in daylight. He was wearing a white shirt and beige chinos , looking kinda stylish when compared to the other men who were all dressed in Hawaii-ish shirt-tees. Levi was not sure if it was his own perception that was flawed, but the man looked rather cool with a perfect posture as he studied the riffle. The game organizer started to count down.

“3… 2… 1... AND START!”

It all went so fast, Levi barely having the time to blink before all targets were shot down. _What,_ Levi couldn’t believe that this was happening, that someone was actually superior to him… “And we have a winner! Although the previous contestant did a splendid job by hitting all the targets, this mister’s timing was unbeatable!” the game organizer exclaimed.

Levi was disappointed with himself as he pushed his sunglasses resting on his forehead down to cover his eyes. “I’m sorry, Hange,” he said.

“What are you apologizing for? You were an amazing shooter,” Hange was amazed, not the least unhappy about Levi failing to get the prize. “Come on, let’s try something else. Oh my god, hold this, I’m going to try that!”

Hange shoved her handbag and cardigan onto Levi before running over to a temporary-stick-tattoo booth. Levi was about to walk over there when somebody suddenly tapped him on the shoulder. Levi turned around, nearly screaming out in horror as pink eyes were staring directly at him. Levi took a step back and realized that it was teddy bear that Hange had taken a liking to. “You wanted this one, right? You can have it.”

Levi was completely dumbfounded as he looked at the man with the intense blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Levi goes to Ibiza after getting ditched by his boyfriend through many years.

Levi was at a complete loss of words as the teddy was shoved into his arms. Before he could grasp the situation, the stranger was already on his way away from him, his walk cool and composed _. Why will my lips not move_ , Levi’s lips parted in vain _, say something_. As Levi watched the man getting further and further away, a feeling of self-disgust escalated within him, recalling Eren’s disappointed face as he decided to let go of the life they had shared up to that very moment. Flashbacks from yesterday suddenly appeared before him. _“I want to find a man tonight! I’m the one who’s going to woo him tonight!” All but talk…_

“Wait! Wait a minute!” his body moved by its own, closing their gap as he reached out for the other man. A gasp emerged from his lips as he realized what he had done, staggering back in shock as the other man turned around, blue eyes yet again resting on him.

“Yes?” the man asked, his blank expression not giving away his thoughts.

“Do… if you don’t mind, would you perhaps like to have dinner with me tonight?”

That evening Hange wanted to rip her colleague’s head off. Levi had been a total nervous wreck the entire day, acting reckless and muttering incompressible words. “Could you please stop pacing around? You’re giving me the headache, you idiot. If you’re going to act like a little scared teenage girl, you shouldn’t have asked him out in the first place.”

“I didn’t think that he would actually agree to it!” Levi kept pacing front and back in the hotel room, feeling his nerves getting the better of him. “He’s probably straight, I shouldn’t get my hopes up.”

“Participating in a costly competition to hand you a teddy clearly screams homo, so don’t worry about that. Anyways, straight or not, it will do you good to be in the company of other men,” Hange spoke, wanting Levi to get his mind off his ex.

“You want to tag along?” Levi suggested, feeling rejected as he received a glare from Hange. In the end Levi decided to leave the hotel almost two hours before his dinner appointment and headed to the closest bar, ordering a few whiskey shots to calm his nerves before swallowing a load of mint pastilles to cover up the harsh smell of liquor.

Out of convenience, they had decided to meet up the same place as they had made the appointment. Levi was the first to arrive, surprised to find the place even busier than during daytime. The number of activity booths had seemed to double. Levi walked up to a small booth that he reckoned wasn’t there earlier that day. “2 for 1,” the person responsible for the booth smiled at Levi, pointing at the handmade pieces of jewelry. Levi took notice of a plaited bracelet in black leather, his heart aching. _Eren used to love these,_ he thought as he let his fingers slide across it, the rough leather tingling beneath his fingertips, drawing him back to the past.

“I’m sorry for running a little late,” Levi was pulled back to reality as he recognized the voice of his date right next to him. How long had he been standing there, Levi was puzzled.

“Oh, yeah, I was already in the area, so,” Levi lied. He suddenly felt very subconscious about his breath. What if he reeked of alcohol?

“I stumbled upon a kid who got lost from his parents,” the taller man said with a troubled face. “I wouldn’t exactly call this a child-friendly location. As parents they should have chosen another place to vacate.”

“You’re really the hero,” Levi chuckled with his fist covering his mouth.

“I am?” the man seemed rather amused by Levi’s statement.

“Well, you did feel the urge to save me from drowning the first time we met,” Levi reminded him as a piece of fact. “Oh right, my name is Levi. And yours?”

The man extended his hand. It felt huge as it closed around Levi’s delicate fingers. “My name is Erwin. Let’s have fun tonight, shall we?”

All day Levi had tried to figure out where they should diner. After all, he was the one who had asked the other out, so it would be expected of him to have some plans for the evening. However, he soon realized that all his ideas had been unnecessary. “I know this place that makes delicious food,” Erwin told him as they were heading to the place that he had in store for them. “And the best thing is, not a lot of people know about it, so it’s often devoid of people.”

Erwin was right. The place was completely empty when they were shown to their tables. The waiter greeted Erwin by name, indicating that he had been here before. “How did you find this place?” Levi asked as the waiter placed two drinks on the table before them.

“Well, I’m a local,” the other smiled as he took a sip from his glass. “Since this place is quite far away from the main activities, tourists barely get to see it.”

“Oh, I naturally assumed that you were a tourist like me,” Levi felt a little foolish.

“I don’t look like I’m from here, do it?” Erwin asked cheerfully. “I’m not originally from here, so that’s why. I came here to work five years ago. It was only a temporary thing, but I started to like this place, so somehow I just got stuck here.”

“It must be nice to live here,” Levi was happy that their communication was running so smoothly. The blonde man’s personality was different than Levi had expected, but not disappointing in any way. “What do you do for a living?”

“Have you seen the skewed buildings lying close to the shore?” Levi was asked. Of course he had seen them – those were luxury apartments and hotels that only the richest of the richest could afford. Even if Levi saved up for a lifetime, stepping into that kind of place for one night would still be an unreality. “I’m in real estate. My job is to make this place as attractive as possible for potential buyers, renters and investors.”

“Woah, you lead such an interesting life,” Levi didn’t try to hide his fascination, sipping nervously from his drink as he felt the man’s intense gaze on him. They had watched him closely the whole time.

“I’m sure your life is much more interesting than mine,” the other was being humble, touching a topic that Levi would rather not talk about.

Levi choked. “Not really. I’m just a regular salary man in a publishing company. I work all day, go home, eat and sleep. And when I wake up, the previous day repeats yet again.”

The next question took Levi off guard. “So you don't have a lover to go home to?”

“N-no,” Levi felt his cheeks warming up as the other man reacted with a sincere smile.

“I see, I’m glad,” Erwin said with his chin resting in his hands.

“Excuse me,” the waiter hummed and came towards them with the start dish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Exams really take up the time. I think this is the first time I wrote such a long dialogue, hope it's not too bad. :)  
> www.erimori.com


End file.
